Red String of Fate a Tale of Illunination
by Mistress of Darkness Katana
Summary: After being trapped in the jewel for over a thousand years Kagome is freed but at a price. Naraku who has been freed by the jewel has to team up with her. How will she deal with the man who exiled her within the jewel! And what's this a sacrifice? What the hell is going on? Kagome/Naraku!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Red String of Fate; a Tale of Illumination

**Pairing:** Kagome/Naraku!

**Summary:** After being trapped in the jewel for over a thousand years Kagome is freed but at a price. Naraku who has been freed by the jewel has to team up with her. How will she deal with the man who exiled her within the jewel! And what's this a sacrifice? What the hell is going on!

**Note:** I would like to thank** DragonkynNatKiasu** for inspiring me to do my best and for creating this fanfic!

* * *

Her eyes narrowed as she surveyed her surroundings. She was in a meadow with a small river and forest. Her guard went up. She was no longer surrounded by darkness and the constant sounds of battle. She moved to the river and stared down at it watching her reflection. Her blue eyes stared back at her void of any and all emotion. It was then it hit her. The reason why she wasn't fighting or being injured.

"It would seem," she spoke her voice matured and womanly. "That I have been freed." She reasoned. There was no other explanation. She was unable to escape but here she was.

Just as she finish those words two woman appeared. Kagome turned to see Kikyo and Midoriko. Kikyo was just a beautiful as the day she died. At the age of 18 she had flawless alabaster-white skin and long, rich black hair that fell past her slim waist, which was tied into a loose ponytail with a ribbon. She stood around 5'2, and had big brown doll-like eyes. The traditional Miko garbs adored her body. Kikyo wore a white jacket with sode-kukuri (cords) through the sleeves and open shoulders (similar to Inuyasha's and Jaken's outfits). Strings called muna-himo were attached to each lapel and tied in front to keep the garment closed. Kikyo's kosode sleeve's fitting somewhat closely like a modern loose shirt and extending slightly past the wrist. The slits on the side of her hakama, and the openings at the sleeves and shoulders of her hitoe (jacket) showed the white kosode she sported. Kikyo wore a bright red nagabakama (a very long hakama), which included the small board on the lower back. On her feet, Kikyo wore common tabi (socks) and rice straw sandals. Kikyo sported a red Obi, or belt, over all her other garments.

Midoriko was also a very beautiful woman. She had long silky raven black hair to her knees contrasting greatly with her flawless alabaster-skin, she was 19 years old and was 5'6 inches tall, her narrowed chocolate brown eyes were highlighted by blue eye shadow, and on her forehead a pink sakura blossom star sat. She wore miko garbs like Kikyo but with formfitting sleeves and old armor. A sword sat on her hip.

"Midoriko, Kikyo." Kagome greeted. The eldest Midoriko sat beside her and looked out to the sky, the sun's rays making her glow. Kikyo stood her eyes taking in how much she has changed. Kagome's hair was to her knees, eyes no longer full of happiness but like hers guarded, cold, hard. She wore blue dress like hakama's like them, and white haori the top much like a vest and sleeves attached to her upper arms to flow down. She was not the naïve 15 year old girl she knew, now she was a proud 22 year old. "You have changed much in the course of time, time you are not bound too, and have become a true warrior." Kikyo spoke as she sat as well.

Kagome looked at Kikyo. "Your death is but one of the many things that created what I have become." both went quiet. Midoriko's voice cut through the silence. "We have come to you for a reason my child." Kagome raised a finely sculpted eyebrow. "And what reason shall that be Midoriko?"

"The world you knew is gone. In this world humans are powerful ninja with what they call Chakra. There are only 9 demon know in this realm. This is a world which needs one of great power to help save it." Midoriko began. "And you wish I to go and play the part of a heroin once again." Kagome finished. "Yes but with the help of two others." and just like that two men appeared in the clearing.

The oldest who looked to be 33 with long silver white hair in a high ponytail, golden eyes highlighted by red eyeshadow, one blue jagged slash on each cheek, and creamy tan skin. He wore white hakamas. A white haori with blue strips on his left shoulder, armor on his arms, shoulders, and cheat, with a creamy fur pelt behind him.

The other man was Naraku. He had changed within the jewel. He no longer wore his armor of clothing from the Feudal Era. Naraku had on black hakamos and a black haori. He had an armored shoulder pad with spikes and armored chest plate held together by a purple obi with a black cape. His hair was loose as usual and his pupils had become slits.

"Lord Inu No Taisho." Kagome spoke as she bowed low completely disregarding Naraku. Inu No Taisho's deep rich voice boomed out "There is no need to bow down before me young one." he spoke as he rested a hand on her head "I have come here with a purpose that I intend to see fulfilled." Naraku grunted "Let's get this over with shall we." his deep voice boomed. Midoriko nods "Kagome, The Great Dog General Inu No Taisho will be doing a blood bond with you and The Spider of Darkness and Taint will be accompanying you in this quest."

Kikyo stood up and dusted herself off. "You must allow this Kagome. Once you reach this world the knowledge you require will have implanted its self within your mind. You will have no problems."

Inu No Taisho then spoke "The world in which you will be sent holds many trials you must face. You will face many strong opponents and will gain far more power then what you have now with my added power."

Naraku growled.

Kagome thought this trough. 'The fact that I have to bind myself to the bastard is not to my liking' she then spoke up "I accept." and thus the bond began. She drank Inu No Taisho's blood and the more she drank the more Midoriko and Kikyo seemed to dissipate. She felt as if her body was on fire yet freezing at the same time, she felt her power grow.

Naraku frowned as he felt a shift in the air. Kagome seemed to notice the change as well by the clenching of her jaw. The image of the nice river and forest vanished to show a clearing. They studied their surrounding before an odd sensation overcame them. They look at each other then turned back only to do a double take.

"What is the meaning of this!" Kagome shouted in outrage. Naraku and she were the age of 7!

Naraku took in Kagome's appearance. Her blue eyes were a dark blue with a ring of amber; her hair was longer nearly touching the floor by an inch and a pure black with silver dipped bangs. She now had markings similar to sesshomaru but hers were pink with a silvery blue moon. Her face had lost its mature and sharp features.

"How is this possible?" She questioned. "I know not the answer to your questions Miko." He said. He had not changed much except the loss of his matured features.

The sound of a nay had then turn to the left. A beautiful stallion walked over to the demonic children. He was pure black with flaming black hair and deep crimson red eyes, the opposite of the Demon Horse Entei. His powerful legs dug into the ground with each step.

"Ikarishi." Kagome called out feeling a pull. Ikarishi was known as the twin of Entei but he was the untamed one. He refused every rider seeing none fit and did as he pleases. With Entei he may have done what he please but Entei was more tamed then his brother and he allowed those who won battles to ride him unlike his brother.

Ikarishi stopped before her, his blood red eyes taking on a red glow. She raised her hand to his nose and waited. Kagome could see the strong muscles of his hooves feet ready to flee should she make one wrong move.

Naraku watched transfixed as the magnificent steeds fury locks lost their flames and turn to wild locks of hair like his brother. His nose butted against Kagomes hand signaling his acceptance.

"You are my chosen." Ikarishi's deep voice sounded out through the clearing. "You are then one destined to ride upon my back as Mistress."

Kagome let her hand fall down from his head. She marveled at the softness. "Like Hakudoshi and Entei." she whispered as she gracefully mounted him.

"You have met Entei?"Ikarishi questioned.

"He happened to belong to my incarnation." Naraku spoke as his own red eyes connected with the black horse. A sensation of fire flowed through Naraku's blood though instead of it being painful it was more like a feeling of acceptance.

"You are permitted to ride me as well half demon."

Naraku noticed Kagome's glare and smirked as he easily mounted Ikarishi and wrapped his hands around the small Miko's waist making sure to apply pressure. "Let be on our way."

* * *

TBC REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Red String of Fate; a Tale of Illumination

**Pairing:** Kagome/Naraku

**Summary:** After being trapped in the jewel for over a thousand years Kagome is freed but at a price. Naraku who has been freed by the jewel has to team up with her. How will she deal with the man who exiled her within the jewel! And what's this a sacrifice? What the hell is going on?

**Note:** Slight Changes have been made.

**6 Years Later**

* * *

Kagome watched in hidden annoyance as Sakura and Ino fought over who won the face to the academy. She would never understand the Pinket after all she had thrown her friendship with the blond away over a boy. These last few years had allowed her to learn more then she thought was possible and in doing so allowed her to grow in power.

Naraku smirked. "This shall be entertaining if things go as planned." He said and his smirked only widened as he witnessed his prediction come true. Naruto was rapidly sailing for Sasuke, their lips inches from each other. The class froze in horror as they watched things go in slow motion. "Just as planned."

At hearing the satisfied tone of voice Kagome shot forward and loosened her headband. Both boys waited in horror for the contact to be made and when it did it wasn't the feeling of skin on skin but instead that of metal. They slowly opened their eyes slowly hoping for the best and sighed in relief. Someone had used their forehead protector to stop their lips from meeting.

Sasuke followed the red cloth, up the arm, and to the face of one of the most beautiful Konoichi's of Kohonoha, Kagome Seinaru tamashī no. She wore a red short fighting kimono with a black corset tied with a red obi the kimono opened slightly in the front showing some of her cleavage being held by a mesh shirt; her long kimono sleeves covered her black glowed covered hands. She wore black short latex short under the kimono and bandages wrapped around her legs disappearing into her heeled ninja boots.

He nodded his head in silent thanks for her interference glad he did not lose his first kiss to the Dobe. "Hn." he grunted.

Kagome nodded understanding his grunt to mean a thank you and went back to her seat just as Iruka-Sensei entered the room. Naraku took his seat next to her and began to speak completely ignoring their sensei. "You helped those fools. Why? Have you grown soft in our short amount of time within this pathetic village?" he taunted.

"I do not answer to you Half-Breed." She sneered in disgust. Naraku's smirk only grew making a few of his adoring fan girl's fawn over him. In their time in Konoha they had managed to become as popular as Sasuke was with just as big a fan club as his.

"You would do well to watch you words Miko or I assure you our next training session will not be to your liking." He threatened the sadistic thoughts of his mind seeming to coat his voice.

Kagome frowned. Naraku was the only person in the village she could truly spar or battle with and he was the only one she could even truly be herself around without worrying about slipping up over something but his methods of fighting were cruel and sadistic. He did his best in trying to make his opponents beg him for mercy and made them cry tears of blood; he brought their worst nightmares to reality and played with his victims like a bug under a telescope. Everyone in the village knew Naraku was no one to reckon with and they tried the damn best to avoid fighting him and when he used his poison and physic powers it just made the fear of him grow. He was given the title of Konoha's Warrior of Death. "I do as I please. You know well you and I are equal in power… for now."

It was Naraku's turn to frown now. Everyone knew that she was no pushover either. She was just as feared as he was. Hell she was telling the truth when she said they were equal in power! Her grace, deathly skills and beauty are what made her feared. She was someone no one wished to face. He would admit that when they fought she was a foe he was glad to have on his side for now. She used her beauty to throw people off, she was sneaky and devious, her skills were superb due to all the training Sesshomaru and Sango had given her and with the training they received here they were even stronger. She used her Miko ki and her Deomonic Yokai mixed with her Chakra she was practically invincible. She was just like him which made him shake in glee. She was just as cruel when in battle become a heartless being that would kill all in her path to complete her mission. Konoha had named her their very own, Killing Perfection; quit ironic considering who her sensei in the past was.

"We shall see Miko. We shall see." He promised as they turned to look at the teacher once they realized their names were being called out.

"And so that brings me to our last three-man squad or shall I say four since we have one extra student, we have Squad 1 who shall be," He said as he began to call out the four students names.

"Tamao Hizoka," a girl with long red hair and green eyes looked up. She wore a green shirt and black leggings with the ninja sandles. They didn't know much about her but they did know she was sneaky.

"Hiroshi Tsukiyomi," a boy with wild black hair and storm blue eyes looked over at Kagome and winked. He wore all black and straggly enough he wore feudal clothing.

"And joining their team will be Kagome Seinaru tamashī no and Naraku Seinaru tamashī no." Iruka said as he told all four Konoichi. "Starting today you will be Konoha's four man squad and members of Team 1!" He concluded as he moved on to the lesson.

Both demonic beings frowned as they locked eyes with one another. "It would seem luck is not on your side _Sister_." Naraku mocked as he tucked his hands in his Haori. He wore his traditional clack haori and hakamos but without his armor. His long inky hair was as it was when he posed as Kagawaki tied with a white band, black boots unlike the slandered ninja sandals, and bandages wrapped around his arms.

Kagome's lip curled up to show her sharp canines at his mocking tone. "Just stay out of my way bastard." She growled. Everyone tensed as they waited for the volcano to explode. Ever since the two siblings had appeared they had been known for the hatred and distain towards one another. They could not go one day without fight and were known for how legendary their fights can be even going as far as destroying one of konoha's giant walls which got them in major trouble with the Hokage.

"Me the bastard, my dear Miko? My, you sound so much like your pathetic guard dog Inu-Ya-sha." He said making sure to stress every syllable of this InuYasha's name. He seemed to get the reaction he wanted seeing the satisfaction his eyes at seeing Kagome grow livid.

"Keep his name out of your mouth you damn Spider." She coldly spoke as she appeared behind him a Sai pressed closely to his throat.

"Kagome put that down now!" Iruka demanded. Naruto panicked as he watched the person he most admired and looked up to turn into the cold being before him.

"Kagome please stop." Naruto pleaded as he cautiously took a step forward. He knew if things got out of hand Kagome and Naraku would destroy the classroom like they did their last apartment.

"Now, Now boy." Naraku said as he turned his blood red eyes towards the blonds blue eyes. "I can take care of myself." He remarked as he grabbed Kagome's hand in one quick motion and spun intending on slamming Kagome into their table.

Kagome managed to use the momentum she gained and spun herself to land with her feet on the desk causing it to crumble under the pressure both she and Naraku were applying. Blood trailed down both their hands slowly dripping to the floor. The class looked closer and noticed that both siblings managed to take hold of the sai making it dig into their palms.

"Enough!" Iruka shouted as he pulled the apart. "I don't know why the Hokage demanded you both be put on the same team but you both need to behave!"

Naraku grunted as he brought his hand up to his mouth and licked his wound, cleaning it of the blood and healing the wound. "I don't take orders from you or anyone. If I wish to fight with the wench then I will and no one will stop me."

"Just as no one will stop me from sending you to hell." Kagome snapped.

"Awww did I cut too deep into you wounds by saying his name? How about I use Shippo's instead?"

"You damn Half-Breed!" screams filled the room as Naraku soon found himself with an enraged Miko on top of him strangling him. He managed to laugh as he choked out a few words. "So violent I love it." He said as his eyes glowed red. Kagomes eye took on a faint red hue as she seemed too struggled between letting him go and chocking him harder. But soon the red began to fade in and out until it was gone.

She panted as she stared down at the Spider demon. "Nice try but the incident with Hakudoshi and Magatsuhi I have trained in blocking people from my mind." She said as she got off him.

Naraku smirked as he himself got up. "Kukukukuku smart Kagome. Very smart but that only gives me more incentive to break through you barriers." he said as he leaned his face close to hers their noses almost touching. "Try as you might, your efforts are in vain. I shall never die." He said. "But the same cannot be said for you my dear Kagome for I will break you in every way and then shall I kill you." He threatened as he looked to the other students. "And you all will stay out of my way and hers. Understood!"

They quickly shook their head in fear of what he would do if they said no. Naraku then turned to his teammates and teacher. "The same goes for all of you."

Tameo sighed in bliss a she looked into Naraku's ruby red eyes instantly falling for the handsome boy. Hiroshi frowed as he stood tall and proud. He growled as he stepped up to face Naraku. "And who are you to give me orders." He demanded as he stared into the cold red eyes of Naraku and noticing for the first time the blue eye shadow he wore.

"I am your worst nightmare." Naraku answered.

Naruto took the time to inch towards Kagome. "Hey you okay Kagome?" he asked as he kept his eyes on the two males.

"I am well though I want to kill him."

"There's always next time Kaggi-chan!" he said trying to get her spirits up. Kagome gave a small smirk. "There most certainly will be." She promised as she continued to watch her male teammate stand up to her brother. Now that made her pause. Why in the world did she even consider that lie? Why had she told the Hokage she and the bastard were siblings when they were in fact the worst of enemies? Oh yea that's right she did it so she didn't have to tell him all about their lives. But why couldn't she had just said he was a friend of a distant relative maybe even a slave, yea that sounded so much better a slave.

* * *

TBC Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Red String of Fate; a Tale of Illumination

**Pairing:** Kagome/Naraku

**Summary:** After being trapped in the jewel for over a thousand years Kagome is freed but at a price. Naraku who has been freed by the jewel has to team up with her. How will she deal with the man who exiled her within the jewel! And what's this a sacrifice? What the hell is going on?

**Note:** Bold means the flash back to the teams introductions

* * *

Blood coated the ground in large puddles almost completely covering the once lush green grass. Bodies litter the ground as multiple fights raged on. A figure in Jounin clothing moved with quick speedy movments as he shot jutsu after jutsu at his handful of opponents. His clothing was tattered and his skin showed signs of burn but he continued his on slot of attacks holding nothing back.

"**Well guys I am your Sensei Kaname Seto but just call me Kaname. I will be your sensei from this day forth until you yourself become Jounin. I am no easy teacher and expect the best from this team because we were assembled together for a reason. My goal is to help you all reach the next level and climb up the ranks so that someday you may become the strongest beings out there**."

Green eyes flashed in confidence as kunai cut through her enemies with little hassle. Her hip length red hair help in a high ponytail colored darker with her enemy's blood.

"**I am Tameo Hizoka. I specialize in Kunai and Sai's and excel in Taijutsu. My goal in life is simple and that is to live in the world of Ninja**."

His short black hair dripped with blood as his blue eyes seemed to brighten pleasure for every kill he made. His Naginata cut through his enemies with kills no normal 13 year old should be capable of. His smile widened with an arrogant air around him.

"**I am Hiroshi Tsukiyomi. To those who know me they know I love the trill of a fight and love to face new opponents every chance I get. My goals in life hm, let's see. I want to be the strongest out there and I want to be well known you know**."

Fighting the largest number of missing nin and sound nin were two beings. Both moved with unnatural speed as glints of silver could be seen along with the occasional flashes of red and purple. Red and dark blue eyes seemed void of any and all emotions they dance a deadly dance one they knew all too well.

Eyes glowed red within the darkness as a rouge nin screamed in agony as his body twisted in ways it should not. Blood poured down his mouth as his eyes soon rolled to the back of his head. The others tried to flee after realizing they would never win but as the lightning flashed bringing light to his face, an evil smirk slithered upon his handsome face.

"There shall be no escape." He spoke as he appeared in front of them and with one pale clawed hand he reached out and grabbed the man closest to him and lifted him in the air. He let enough of his poison seep out of his hand allowing the others to witness the man's throat melt off. At hearing their screams his eyes flashed red in glee. He quickly moved cutting all his enemies down with his blade.

"**I am known as Naraku Seinaru tamashī no or better yet as Konoha's Warrior of Death. I am the being all fear and hate. I am a being who hold no heart. I am a being which shows no mercy. I am darkness and taint, death and vengeance. I only have but one goal and that goal shall be fulfilled**."

Thunder sounded as lighting illuminated the clearing. She spun around in time to block her enemy's attack. They were locked as they stared one another down and with a quick spin she cut the man's head off. The last three raced at her and jumped into the air. She closed her eyes as Kunai sped down at her. Her eyes snapped open as she jumped into the air just as the girl landed on the ground to throw more kunai at her just as she landed on a branch only to jump back down and aim kunai at the other kunai causing them to shoot back and cut two men into pieces. She landed back down in a crouch. Lightning flashes. Her hair was stuck to her face and her clothing clung to her body. Her eyes glowed an eerie blue. She was in a trance. She paid no mind to her audience. All that mattered was her last opponent.

"**I am Kagome Seinaru tamashī no also known as Konoha's Killing Perfection. Unlike my ****_brother _****I am his opposite. I am light and purity, redemption and forgivness. I fight to protect no to destroy but if I must I will dispose of those who get in my way. My goal is simple and it is one that will not be reviled now but it will come to pass**."

The girl, the strongest, stated at her. She drew her sword as she continued to stare down at Kagome. "You may have defeated the others with ease but you know I am the strongest of them please call me Shina" The girl said her eyes as hollow as Kagome's as she readied her blade. Kagome gave no sound. "Let the battle begin." and then both clashed blades. They launched at one another and meet clash for clash. The lightning and thunder seemed to boom every time their swords clashed. But soon both put their swords away. They punched at ones other. Shina moved to punch Kagome's stomach only for Kagome to grab it and spun her around so her body would hit the ground but the girl stuck her hand out to slam into the ground. Shina then lifted her left leg and spun on her right to make her left connect with her face. Kagome tightened her grip on the Shina's hand and flipped over her causing her leg to go right past her face. Kagome still in the air readied her hand and shot her clawed fingers through Shina's stomach. Kagome stared into Shina's wide eyes as she let her poison free into the girl's body. Shina cried in agony as she felt the poison of the Great Inu enter her blood stream and the acid eat away at her body.

With a sneer of disgust Kagome threw the eroding body away from her person. The sound of clapping had her turn to star at Naraku.

"What a marvelous display of brutality sister. I must say that was cruelty worth even me."

Kagome growled as she walked pass him but not before saying "I shall never be like you."

* * *

TBC Sorry for the shortness but it's all good lol.


End file.
